The Night Catcher
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: Athrun pestered to get a bride meets Meer. He doesn't love her, but he gets the feeling of love when he meets the Night Catcher AKA Cagalli. Enjoy and review. Fairy tale oneshot thing...sort of. A little bit of robin hood and beauty and the beast idea


Hello! This is Sueslayer 1! I had to write a fairytale for a school project and I thought this would go well with the Gundam Seed cast so I just edited the names and appearences. Enjoy and don't forget to review

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed…Wish I did but I only own Raphisal, the lame OC who doesn't get a line" I didn't even find a good character to replace him with ."

--

_The Night Catcher_

Once upon a time there lived a prince in London, England. His name was Athrun Zala. He was old enough to get a bride and yet he didn't want to. He was handsome with blue hair and emerald eyes. He did not want to marry one he didn't love. He did not want an arranged marriage. His father, Patrick Zala pestered and pestered him, but still he refused because he did not believe a princess of some foreign land, especially a marriage that would be arranged would give him happiness.

"I have a good princess in mind. She will definitely make you happy." The king said to Athrun.

"I don't want a bride. These princesses' you bring only want me for status, money and apparently looks. I will not meet another one." Athrun objected stubbornly. He was not about to give in.

"No buts. You will meet her tomorrow. She is traveling all the way from Paris to see you." The king told him dismissively.

That night, the moon which was full, was emitting a radiant glow that passed through his translucent curtains. He woke up hearing a very soft sound. He ignored them at first, but when they continued he woke up. Drowsily he made his way out of the room down the hall looking for the source of the noise.

"Could they be…footsteps?" He inquired to himself.

He made his way into a shadowed room that was filled with jewels and treasures. He saw something in the corner. A hooded figure… Someone who was silently bagging the treasure.

"Wait. Who are you?" He said cautiously enough so he wouldn't wake the castle.

The hooded figure turned his way for a split second. All he caught on the person's features was the piercing look of amber eyes. The figure then turned to flee. Athrun blocked the only exit. Athrun pulled off the figures hood revealing a beautiful woman with short blonde hair and those eyes he saw earlier. Determined, piercing amber.

"Who… are you?" He repeated his question from earlier, shocked to find that the figure under the cloak was indeed a woman.

"The Night Catcher." The woman said absentmindedly, almost as if she had the entire thing planned from start to finish. She then twirled a dagger and put it to his throat. "You haven't caught me. The Night Catcher is never caught. If it makes you feel better, I steal for the greater good, to help the poor."

Athrun was shell-shocked. She ran like the wind up the stairs and jumped out an open window. Athrun eyes flew to one last thing before she left. An hourglass around her neck, golden rim and golden chain. It had one grain of sand falling at time. Hardly the pace for an hourglass.

The next day Athrun's father, the king called him down to the main hall.

"Athrun, this is Meer Campbell the princess I wanted you to meet. She came all the way from Paris to meet you." The King stated happily.

"Hello…I am Meer. Please do not mind my English. I am learning… slowly." Meer said shyly after looking at him. She was a woman of average height. She had pink hair and baby blue eyes. "You must be Athrun Zala."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance. I am Athrun Zala." He said bowing down like a gentleman should. He looked in her Blue eyes, but he found he wasn't mesmerized by them like he was of The Night Catcher. Meer realized that she wasn't loved by him.

"I fell for him at first sight. He should love me too. It's only right." Meer said sadly to herself. "But I guess it's his choice. I do hope he will find true happiness someday."

That night Athrun heard noises again. He got up, off his bed and ran to where he last saw the Night Catcher. As he expected he saw the hooded figure bagging the treasure. The Night Catcher turned his way, but unexpectedly she didn't flee.

"What do you want." She said sharply.

"I saw…an hourglass around your neck last time you were bagging the treasure. I want to know why it doesn't fall at the pace an hourglass should." He asked. Somehow he didn't feel scared of her. He was actually intrigued. "I also want to know your real name…"

"Fine I will tell you everything because you didn't tell anyone I was here yesterday." She said bitterly. "I was a princess in England, adopted. Other Royals didn't want me to be a princess so they told my father that he should just abandon me because I wasn't a true princess. He took the Royals advice and left me out on the street. I hated all these rich royal fools after that, because I realized how hard common folk had to work for their living after I was adopted by a common family. It's unfair how rich men get pampered and don't have to work at all. My family died with the exception of my brother who I haven't been able to find, but I learned to take care of myself. I steal from the rich and give to the poor. My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. I only have a couple months left until this hourglass turns me into a butterfly that doesn't die. I need to learn to trust rich men to break the curse, but I think it's hopeless.

"How about I show you that all nobles aren't bad? How about I take you to meet some?" Athrun asked. Slightly nervous, he didn't want her to fall under the curse.

"Thank you." She said for the first time smiling before going back to her cold exterior.

The next day Athrun took Cagalli to see Duke Yuuna. As soon as they entered a large room solely for drinking tea Duke Yuuna saw her and started babbling a speech about how wonderful he was, looks personality and all. After he finished, he saw that Cagalli was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Cagalli?" He asked Athrun dumfounded.

"She got bored and left just as I'm about to do now." He stood up and waved. "Good day."

A month passed and they went to meet Prince Raphisal. He was very boring. Truthfully he didn't care about her and she didn't care about him. The only sound was crickets. Athrun actually saw no point in just sitting in silence, so he and Cagalli departed, Raphisal not caring one bit.

Time passed and there was only one week remaining until the curse would take effect. She grew desperate and before she knew it only one hour remained. Athrun heard sobbing. He walked to the balcony and saw Cagalli.

"Cagalli… Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Well…After you helped me, and you didn't tell anyone I was stealing, there should be other nobles like you…" She explained, wiping away stray tears.

Athrun beamed at her and gave her hug. She was surprised for a moment and then returned the hug. She kissed him, he kissed her back without a moments hesitation. She trusted him whole heartedly, and the same went for him. They loved each other. The hourglass broke and enchanted sand spilled everywhere. Athrun chose Cagalli to be his wife, after much arguing with the king and Meer departed back to Paris, bidding them farewell and thanks. To the end of their days they lived happily ever after.

THE END

Moral: Don't judge a book by it's cover. You may find something you like about one with a bad cover.

--

I don't like making Meer evil...I think she is a good person. I can never get a fairytale quite right... If it was more chapters there would have been room for character build-up. Click the purple button and review!


End file.
